Sometimes All You Have to Do is Wait
by Japer's Love
Summary: To all those who matter and to those who don't, it's better to burn out than fade away. So why not finish what fate started.


I sit here and wonder what exactly happened for me to get here. What led the great Hermione Granger to this hell? I know exactly what started this. It was _Him_. It was the day that Draco Malfoy left me without an explanation. I was the only question I've ever left unanswered. It was I've ever wanted to remain a question. Why? Because I couldn't bare to know that he chose the Malfoy money over a mudblood- over me.

When he left though, he didn't just leave me. He left our family. He left me pregnant with his unborn child. He left me alone in this world. How could he possibly have left me completely alone? I must still have some friends? No, all that went out the window when I first started to love Draco. Harry and Ron just left me sitting on the ground, sobbing, pleading with them to forgive me, telling them I was _sorry_ for _falling in love._ They must have gone home and told everyone I was involved with a death eater because I never heard from any of them again. Who would go against the Chosen One and his golden boy for a know-it-all bookworm like me?

At least I had our baby to live for then. I might not have Draco at least I had a part of him. I had something made from our love- no matter how shallow and forgettable it was on his part. Our baby was now all I had. As luck would have it, three months after he left I read all about his new engagement to Astoria Greengrass. Astoria was quoted saying that Draco told her "He had never loved anyone but her."

I cried two whole days when I saw that. I got a few hours of sleep and ate only to take care of our baby. At the beginning of day three I felt sharp pains in my back and something warm and wet between my legs. I threw the covers back- it was blood. I apperated into Saint Mungo's with nothing but a tee shirt and underwear on. I was screaming for someone to save my baby- for someone to help him.

The next thing I remember is waking up in a bed, feeling empty- more empty that usual anyway. I put my hand on my stomach, instinctually knowing that I had lost my only reason to live. I stood up and pulled all the wires off me- which set off all kinds of alarms, I'm sure. A nurse came rushing in but stopped in her tracks when she realized I was up.

"Miss. Granger, I'm going to have to ask you to get back into bed now!" I just shook my head when she said this. "Dear child, you almost died with your baby. Would you like me to inform the father? I'll even tell him about your baby if you like?"

"There is no father" I replied, my voice monotone. I apperated away quickly.

Now I sit here, in my bathtub, with my life slowly leaking from my veins. After all, why live when you have nothing to live for? I can feel myself fading and I smile. Now I can be with my baby- my son.

I look into Malfoy Manor from my new home in the clouds. My son is playing with the other babies who never got a chance to live. I need to watch Draco on last time before I finally move on. I just wanted some semblance of happiness again and I can't do that while waiting for a love that will never come.

Draco's sitting in his privet dining room, reading today's Daily Prophet. His face is the picture of curiosity. He turned to the obituary section- he always was morbid. His face turns into disbelief. I knew he saw my obituary then, he turned to the back where I had my own little story.

_The late Hermione Granger, decorated war hero, was found dead in her apartment late Wednesday night. Her boss Oliver Wood, who runs a curse breaking company, found her after she didn't show up for work three days without an explanation. He found her in a pool of her own blood, in her home bathtub. She had slit her wrists- deeply enough to insure death, but shallow enough for a slow one. The only explanation was a note that read 'To all those who matter and to those who don't, it's better to burn out than to fade away. So why not finish what fate started?' The question was what did fate start? This reporter found out. An anonymous source at Saint Mungo's stated, "Miss Granger came in here three days ago, frantic. She had lost her baby three and a half months into the pregnancy. She was so malnourished that she almost died with her unborn son." This reporter can only assume the child was Draco Malfoy's as they where dating three and a half months ago. This reporter believes that Mr. Malfoy leaving her for Astoria Greengrass combined with her child's death led her to commit suicide.~ Rita Skeeter._

I watched as Draco fell to his knees and let out a wail of anguish. He sobbed; he sobbed until a house elf found him and put him in his bed.

I kept the promise to myself and never watched him again. The thing is, in Heaven we have unlimited knowledge. So I knew Draco never married, Dated or even had sex again. He did adopt a boy so the Malfoy line would continue. He named him Hermes after me. Ahh, here he comes- finally I have stopped waiting for him.


End file.
